


[podfic] Among Us

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Body Horror, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Wei Ying has been acting strange.3 people from the Science Department have turned up dead in the past week.These two things shouldn’t have anything in common, and yet....Lan Wangji is becoming increasingly worried. Especially as no one else seems to connect these occurrences.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623417) by [Miirichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miirichan/pseuds/Miirichan). 



> Coverart base is the fanart by valdrift [on twitter](https://twitter.com/valdrift/status/1308479315458351110?s=21) that inspired this story
> 
> inspired by the prompts Gore and Haunt

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3xkw75ubwqodmgn/MDZS%20Among%20Us.mp3?dl=0) (4.74 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:09:56

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358076) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)




End file.
